


Happy Dawning, Snips!

by HiseuminGo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Europa, F/M, Gift, NSFW, Sex in the tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: For our writing community, we did a 2020 Secret Santa and this is my piece for ElioAmari (Dredgen Snips) of their character Elika and The Drifter.
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny), The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Happy Dawning, Snips!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElioAmari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/gifts).



Guardians of all sorts fall prey to the freezing surface of Europa whether by blowing storms or twisting turns in the ice. But other times, Guardians go to be lost or to seem so, and for a work-loaded vanguard, lost is just what’s needed. Elika Valerys, hard-working Vanguard of the Last City, is on her toes dealing with the riff raff and rabble brought on by the current panic. The Darkness is a great force to deal with and just being in its presence on the icy planet pokes at the inner desires of all those who come near, including the Drifter, away on Europa surprised to see his girl drive up to the Beyond campout in her sparrow.

“El! Haven’t seen you lately. You holdin up alright without me?”

“I’m just fine, Wu. I should be the one asking you if you’re maintaining yourself.”

“Not nearly as well as I would be if I had you on my arm.” A strom brews on the horizon and Drifter takes the opportunity to head inside. “Here, here, let’s head inside and warm up. I’m freezing my beak out there.”

She laughs. “Are you a duck now?”

“Nah, but if these lips got frostbite, you probably wouldn’t want me to kiss ya, so I gotta keep my beak safe.”

“Well that’s just silly,” she protests, but follows him inside nonetheless and notices how it’s impossible to see Eris and Elsie from the inside. “There isn’t anything stopping me from kissing you, but I have business to do. It’s about the Vanguard.”

“Hold on a minute, you just said nothing was gonna stop ya from kissin me and the Vanguard cockblocks again?”

“Drifter, I didn’t mean right now! I have a lot to do, can you please listen?”

“Alright, alright, alright. You’re shakin like a leaf, sugar.” Drifter, holds an arm around Elika’s shoulder. “Why don’t we take a seat. I’ve saved a spot for you.” He points at his face.

“Can you  _ please? _ ”

“Of course!” He kisses her. 

She playfully pushes him away. “I need you to tell me about those reports from Thursday. They might give us a lead on this whole Ether transit business.”

“Vanguard’s got you on Ether transit?” He rolls his eyes, turning around to retrieve the document she’s looking for, and purposely sticks his butt out for her to see.

“Yeah.” she smirks, arms crossed, eyeing him up. “It’s not the greatest, but it’s necessary work. It’ll help the Eliksni leave the city without losing more than they already have.”

“Like what?”

“Everything.”

“You really know how to brighten a room you know that?”

“Sure thing, give me that file.” She reaches out for it, he pulls away right as it touches her fingertips.

“Uh uh,” he teases. “Business is boring, and if I give you this, you’ll leave and be gone till next week. You know that’s how busy you are nowadays?”

“It’s my responsibility.”

“It’s a sack of shit if you ask me.” He pulls her in, hand grasping her ass as he grinds into her pelvis, kissing her until their lips are dripping wet.

“Wu Ming... “ She warns, nonetheless enjoying his attention, squirming in his grasp. “You know I can smoke you.”

“Yeah, well the only thing smokin right now is you. Tell me, is that a new shader?:” He slides his hands down her sides and laughs. 

“It is,” her hand tops his, but doesn’t pull it away. She likes Drifter’s little games and the opportunities they have to get physical. 

“Eris and Elsie are out there,” Elika hisses, digging into her lover with her nails. 

“So?”

“So…” Elika hesitates and looks back at the door where there’s no one to be seen. “...get on with it if you don’t want us to get caught.”

A low, rumbling chuckle fills his throat as he wraps his arms around her body, exploring her covers ass and tits with both hands. “Don’t worry about moondust and robocop out there, especially when you’ve got me to look at, Elikat.” 

Drifter slides his tongue across her jawline and nibbles at the base of her neck, while he pushes her up on middle table. Hands at the back of her knees pushing her legs up, she assists him by shimmying the rest of her pants down to expose herself.

“Gorgeous as always, babe”

“Get your face in there, fool.”

As ordered, her bends over and dives into her head first, taking his tonguework in, out, and around, sucking on her clit and plunging his tongue inside. Elika hums a quiet moan as she rolls her hips with him, sliding the wetness across her vagina. Her knees are pushed up by her face.

“You’re face is going to get seriously soaked, nasty rat.”

“W(or)-th (i)-t,” he grumbles into her crotch and slides his hands down to spread her open and shake his mouth against her before pulling away with a gasp. “Let’s get down to business.” Drifter pulls her up, turns her around, and shoves her over on the table quickly taking ain with the tip of his cock and teasing her entrance. “Tell me you want it.”

She bites her lip and complies. “I want it.”  
“Want?”

“Your cock, idiot. Shove your cock inside me.”

“Alright you little pervert.” Without warning, Drifter slides his hard length as far as it can go inside Elika, adoring the initial sound of struggle coming from her mouth.

It’s a simple task at first, complete with sloshing wet noises and grunts of pleasure as the Drifter pulls himself in and out repeatedly. A hand reaches to the hunter’s cloak and pulls tightly, surfacing a sudden choking gurgle from Elika. Bent over the counter, her hunter’s cape wrapped in a fist, Elika takes Drifter’s cock as it drives into her pussy from behind. The tightness against her throat leaves her lightheaded and drooling for more.

“Ahh fuck, Wu. Is that all you got?” 

“I’ve got plenty in here for you, cupcake.”

Her vocals run their course, in fact, he pulls harder on her cape and bends her back to french kiss as he fucks her. The strain for air fills her every moan and gasp with greater desperation in rhythm with his thrusting. Their skin slaps together, newly wet with both of their fluids dripping down Elika’s thighs.

“Yes, Wu. Yes, Wu. Yes, yes… yes... “ Her voice quickens as does her gasps and she surrenders herself to every move of his. She can feel her insides beg for release. “Oh I’m gonna…nnnn”

“Cum, baby.” Drifter moans into the back of her neck after biting into it. “Cum for me, baby.”

“Put it… all in…” She shudders from his increased speed, feeling her innards line with wetness before he slows every thrust into a deep plunge, spreading his seed all over her innards. “Oh fuck yes, oh… yes…” her pussy squeezes around his cock and milks every drop, taking in his hoarse breaths against her back.

“Fuck…”

Elika, though they both just came, slowly continues to pump him, knowing full well that they’ve done it worse and longer before, but she wants all of him and doesn’t stop until he shakes slightly againstt her.

“Hope that doesn’t show through your uniform, darlin.” He reaches down and wipes up a stream of cum with two of his fingers and plunges it into her mouth. “But if it does, send me pictures won’t you?”

Elika slips her lover out and pulls up her clothes, the wetness apparent to her and squelching inside her panties as she attempts to reestablish her professional stance by snatching the document lying beside them on the table. “When I get home tonight, you better be ready to die.” She smirks, fixing her hair to perfection, and leaving toward the door.

“And you’re getting a good throat-fucking.” Drifter slaps her ass before she can make it out and into the storm they ended up all but missing.


End file.
